


【盾冬】成人日礼物pwp

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Other, 兽人AU 狮熊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 刚刚成年的兽人熊熊与单身狮 傻黄甜日熊文学
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 46





	1. 成人日礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 已完结

** 01 **

森林里昨天刚刚下了一场大暴雨。

巴基一边皱着小鼻子使劲嗅着雨后空气中散发的青草和泥土的味道，一边用小肉手掏吃着怀里抱着的一陶土罐儿的蜂蜜。

陶土罐是他的小妹妹瑞贝卡用树枝石头打磨了好些天才做好的——上面还刻了巴基的名字和一个圆乎乎的小熊脑袋的头像。

今天是巴基成人日到来的日子。

族人们早早为这个谁都喜欢的小家伙准备了独居所，一个在群落不远处的小榛子树下。

在族里完成了人兽形态的转变后，巴基就出发了，独居所里的东西备的很齐全，小熊左右看了看生活了十几年的家中，最后决定带走瑞贝卡专门给他做的蜂蜜罐。

雨后的道路不是那么好走，巴基的小脚丫和露出的一节小腿上不小心被石头划破了几道，疼得小熊眼泪蓄满了眼眶。

只顾着掏吃蜂蜜缓解疼痛的小熊一下没注意到被昨日大风刮下来的树杈，被绊的摔了个屁股墩儿，手里的蜂蜜罐也打了翻。

巴基眼眶里满满当当的小泪珠差点就要忍不住了，还好远处已经可以看到独居所的指路牌了。

巴基赶紧起来捡起了蜂蜜罐，拍拍屁股上的土，往指路牌跑去。

他已经走了好久了，现在又累，又困，只想赶紧到独居所，在旁边的小河里打个滚然后美美睡上一觉。

迷迷糊糊的小熊没注意，因为昨天的暴风雨，指路牌早就囫囵着反转了一个个儿。

如果巴基不是一头小熊而是一只兔子或者什么别的。他就能闻到这条路上越来越浓郁的发情期味道。

人熊族群只能闻到同种族的发情味道，这也是为什么成年的人熊虽然搬出族群却还都住在群落附近，一方面便于交配，一方面可以保障安全。

毕竟对其它族群的发情标志无法判断也十分危险。

** 02 **

史蒂夫在经历自己自己的不知道第几个的发情期。

作为一头没有配偶也没有心爱母狮子的公狮，史蒂夫每每到发情期都很难熬，长达两周的发情期折磨的他没有一天能好好睡觉。

可能是长久以来压抑发情本能让他的身体十分不满，这次发情期的强度愈发汹涌，史蒂夫几乎快要迷失在这片情欲的海里了，平时湛蓝的眸子也有变成黄棕色的趋势，今天是发情期的第五天，也是性欲最强烈的一天，熬过这天，剩下的一周多就会好受的多。

史蒂夫皱着眉闭上眼，盼着这难熬的一晚尽快过去。

巴基终于找到了他的小家——应该是一个门上刻着锐型盾样的图标的家。

但眼前门上的标志，却是一个圆圆的盾。

小熊仔仔细细的在心中做着判断题。

自己是按指示牌找过来的，对的。

是在一颗小榛子树下面，对的？

小熊圆乎乎的小手懊恼的拍拍脑袋，他还太小，还没见过榛子树，不过他知道榛子树上有黑黑的小果实。

抬头看看这棵小树，也有黑色的小果实。

对的，这就是榛子树。小熊得意于自己智慧的小脑袋。再加上旁边这条清清亮亮的小河，这就是自己的家！

小熊高兴的嚎了一小声，小心翼翼的把蜂蜜罐子放在了门口的台阶上，跑着滚进了清凉的小河里。

史蒂夫仿佛听到了外面的叮叮咣咣的声音，挣扎着坐起了身，想去看外面看看发生了什么。

推开门还没走下台阶，史蒂夫就被巴基用石头仔仔细细围起来的蜂蜜罐给绊的摔下了台阶。

脑海中翻滚的情欲加上突如其来的爆头痛击，史蒂夫晕在了自家的院子里。

** 03 **

虽然巴基变成了人形，但还是保留了十几年来的熊的习惯，在水中洗够了后使劲甩了甩自己的小脑袋。

刚走到院子的侧面，巴基就注意到了院子中间有一团大大的奇怪物体，再往前走几步，巴基发现这个可疑物体竟然在自己的宝贝蜜罐旁边！

小熊心中的警铃大声响了起来，偷蜜贼！

虽然刚成年，但也是一头成年熊了。

巴基鼓鼓自己的小圆脸，暗暗的给自己打气，巴基加油！你不怕！

蹑手蹑脚的接近了偷蜜贼，小熊刚要张口，地上的人就动了一动，整个人从趴着的姿势翻了过来。

小熊吓得熊耳朵都要变出来了，两只胖乎乎的小手紧紧的抱住头，闭着眼在心里狂念别打我，别打我。

气氛变得安静下来，巴基不知道多久才敢慢慢睁眼。

“偷蜜贼”一动不动的躺在地上，惹人注意的是那张脸不仅很英俊，而且非常红。

巴基小声惊呼，这哪里是偷蜜贼，是个生病晕倒的可怜人！

在部落里巴基也生过两次病，别看还是只小熊，但他记得生病的感觉，那种浑身上下哪里都是热热的，脑子也比平时更加晕乎乎，浑身湿湿的可难受了。

巴基不禁羞愧的有些脸红，人家都病的晕了，自己还觉得人家是来偷蜂蜜的，真是不应当，不应当！

** 04 **

用了吃奶的力气才把这个大个子搬进来自己的小屋，小熊累的满脸通红，呼呼的喘着气。

这个大个子可比自己重多了。一个手不稳，本来要被他搬到床上的大个子脑袋磕上了窗边的小木桌。

巴基的脸更红了，不仅诬赖人家是贼，还磕了人家的脑袋，自己真的太不应当了。

大个子终于被巴基安置到了床上，巴基刚要出门给他找水，就听到了床上的人发出了难受的哼哼声。

巴基赶紧光着小脚丫啪嗒啪嗒的跑回屋里，蹲在床边紧张的等着床上的男人转醒。

史蒂夫感觉两边的脑袋不停传来镇痛，疼痛让他从快让他发疯的发情期中找回了一点清醒。

他慢慢睁开眼，眼前是一张红扑扑肉乎乎的小脸，棕色的卷毛软塌塌的趴在额头，一双含着水雾一样大大的绿眼睛正紧张的看着自己。

史蒂夫赶紧又闭上了眼，并觉得刚才认为发情期退却一点的感觉都是假象。

居然意淫家里有一个发情的小奶娃娃，自己真的没有一点狮的底线。

巴基见床上的人好不容易醒了转眼又晕了过去，急得一双大眼睛直往外蹦金豆豆，一只小胖手小心翼翼的捏上男人的袖子轻轻摇摆，“都都是我不好，你千万别死啊，我一定会好好照顾你。”

闭着眼的史蒂夫感觉更绝望了，不仅有画面，自己还意淫出来了声音和和触感，看来是时候听山姆的话找个配偶了。

直到冰冰凉的感觉砸在了史蒂夫的脸上，史蒂夫诧异的睁开眼，下意识的捏上了近在咫尺的小肉脸，手上只是传来真实的触感。

我靠，是真的。

族群开始给分配老婆了？

** 05 **

短暂交流之后史蒂夫知道了巴基是来自隔壁人熊部落刚成年的小熊。

小熊也知道了史蒂夫来自狮人部落——当然，是表面上的知道。巴基长这么大还是第一次见到非自己部落的兽人，一双大眼睛看着眼前的人充满了好奇。

狮子好不容易因为疼痛软下去的某处在巴基灼热的视线下渐渐又抬起了头，史蒂夫心里暗骂一句糟糕，发情期的燥热又席卷而来。

再加上自己眼前有头刚成年的奶喷喷的小熊。

人熊的发情期一直都是不稳定的，他们很容易别其它部落的发情期影响，这也是他们为什么一直选择群居的重要原因。

巴基的身上渐渐散发出一种肉欲的味道，青涩却又勾人。刚成年的小熊还没经历过一次完整的发情期，他也并不知道这意味着什么。

“史蒂乎，你的肚子怎么了？”甜甜黏黏的声音在耳边响起，让史蒂夫把粘在巴基身上侵略的目光收了收。还没等史蒂夫回话，一双软软乎乎的手先一步覆盖住了自己身下那处坚硬。“天哪，你被什么虫子之类的咬了吗，这儿肿起来好大一块。”

巴基看着高高肿起的那处发出惊叹，他被有毒的虫子咬过好多次，这滋味可一点都不好受。

巴基觉得史蒂夫好可怜，生病了还被虫子咬成这样，心里正义的小小熊跑出来拜托巴基一定要好好照顾史蒂夫。

在史蒂夫最后一丝理智被席卷而来的情欲淹没的前一秒，巴基说，别怕，我来帮你。

那双强有力的大手没能阻止小熊懵懵懂懂的行为，湿润又柔软的舌尖裹上了史蒂夫硬的吓人的老二，巴基生疏却用力的动作让史蒂夫喉咙里发出舒爽的闷哼。

在巴基卖力的吮吸下，又烫又硬的肉棒顶端渐渐流出了一小股透明液体。巴基惊喜的揉了揉自己已经酸的不行的腮帮子，赶紧摇着史蒂夫的手邀功，“你看你看，我帮你把毒吸出来了！”

身下那处突然离开了温暖紧实的小洞，史蒂夫有些躁动的难耐，看着巴基被自己老二折磨的红肿的唇瓣，史蒂夫不受控制的吻了上去。

小熊觉得自己身体发生了什么变化，在史蒂夫铺天盖地的深吻中，巴基觉得自己浑身发热，屁股上仿佛打翻了一罐蜂蜜，粘粘的让他难受的不行。“史蒂乎…等……呜…等等，”巴基稍稍拉开了和史蒂夫的距离，“史蒂乎……我难受。”公狮的眼里已然满是情欲，他虽然没交配过，但不代表他什么都不懂。粗糙的手一把拉下巴基的裤子，大手擦过巴基细腻的腿肉时巴基不禁的哼哼了一下。布满老茧的手指温柔的擦过巴基湿透了的花穴，史蒂夫把满手的透明液体伸到巴基的眼前给他看。

小熊一下子吓得脸都白了。

这不就是刚刚自己帮史蒂夫吸出来的毒液。

而且还比史蒂夫刚刚的多这么多，自己是不是要死了。

“巴基，别担心，我来帮你，这种毒只会过渡一次，我帮你吸出来我们两个身上的毒就都解了，相信我。”

史蒂夫·一看就是老实人·罗杰斯怜爱的吻去怀里小熊脸上挂着的金豆豆。

发情期不需要底线，史蒂夫坏心眼的想。

“真……真的吗，需要我帮什么忙吗？”小熊的金豆豆终于不在掉了，满脸期冀的用蒙着一层雾气的大眼睛盯着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫说的对，我是中毒了，巴基想。

由内而外的燥热在体内不得要领的冲撞着，下一秒仿佛就要把软乎乎的小身板撕成两半，心里像是有根柔若无骨的小手在挠，巴基总觉得自己想要什么，但他又不知道缺少的那部分是什么。加上下身陌生的粘腻敢更是吓坏了小熊，身体仿佛像破了一个洞，浑身的水分都朝着那一个口儿流出去，巴基觉得自己马上就要缺水而死了。

变成一只瘪瘪的小熊肉干，巴基瘪瘪嘴，更难过了。

“小软糖，解毒的时候不可以分心，”被情欲控制住的沙哑嗓音在巴基的钻进了巴基的耳朵，有些粗糙的舌头坏心的刮弄着巴基的小耳垂，“乖，腿分开。”

史蒂夫慢慢的将一根手指插入了巴基湿透了的花穴，手指上的老茧将巴基初经人事的快感扩大了不知道多少倍。巴基仰着头，紧紧咬着自己的下唇，他不知道该如何排着这陌生的快要让他发疯的快感。“宝贝，嘴张开，”史蒂夫一抬头看到的就是这头傻小熊在死死咬着自己的嘴唇，这快感的确太过了，小熊的眼眶都有些发红，“难受的话就出声，没关系。”史蒂夫低头吻住了那片嫣红，巴基的口腔里也热的要命，烫的史蒂夫手下的动作不由得加快。直到黏黏糊糊的呻吟从巴基与史蒂夫吻的不可开交的唇里泄了出来，史蒂夫知道他的宝贝可以迎接他了。

史蒂夫握着自己硬的快要爆炸的老二，将那处的顶端抵在巴基泛滥成灾的母穴上，又烫又紧的触感让史蒂夫一下子绷紧了背。

滚烫的肉棒刚进入极乐之地没有三分之一，史蒂夫明显感觉怀里的小面团子身体一僵。

低头只看到紧紧闭着眼的一只小熊，巴基的两只小肉手抵在史蒂夫的胸肌上，仿佛正在试图消化这爆炸的快感。

史蒂夫从未见过纯与欲望在一个人的身上结合的如此完美，他几乎看呆了。

拜史蒂夫愣神所赐，身下的软洞仿佛渐渐开始接纳这根敲门的庞然大物。巴基突然睁开了雾蒙蒙的眼睛，“动一动……史蒂夫……下面好难受。”仿佛为了回应巴基的这句话，身下的坚硬一下贯穿进了巴基的处女地。史蒂夫被巨大的快感堵住了喉咙，他能说的只有一句操。

史蒂夫觉得前几个硬捱过去的发情期所累积的情欲如同找到了突破口，在身下幼崽紧密湿热的甬道里尽数爆发了出来。

硬长滚烫的肉棒不坏好意的压磨着巴基泛滥成灾里的那点凸起，“宝贝，你真的乖死了，”史蒂夫坏心的揉上了小熊两捧软软的乳肉，身下裹着自己的湿热在后者惊呼的同时一下收紧了，史蒂夫爽的又狠狠想更深出挺进了一点，“看来下面更乖。”小熊没什么力气说话了，搂着史蒂夫精干的腰身直哼哼。在不得章法的狠狠抽插了几十下后，史蒂夫感觉包裹着自己的那处温度变得越来越高，在史蒂夫将自己的欲望埋到巴基最深处时，一股热流浇上了史蒂夫的老二，突如其来的刺激让史蒂夫浑身打了一个激灵，这才发觉自己怀里的小包子没什么声音发出来了。

巴基觉得自己快死过去了，他现在知道几十分钟前自己心里缺缺的那一块儿东西是什么了，他喜欢史蒂夫对他做这种事，虽然有点疼。

解毒真的好累，可能这就是成年小熊要付的责任吧。

挂着泪花的小包子脸靠在史蒂夫的臂弯里沉沉的睡了过去。

** 06 **

巴基是在下身巨大的酸疼感下醒来的。

睡着之前在干嘛来着？哦！史蒂夫在帮自己解毒！

想到史蒂夫，巴基不顾身体的巨大酸痛，连蜂蜜都不急着去吃，赶紧一骨碌的下了床里里外外的找史蒂夫的影子。

卧室里没有史蒂夫，院子里也没有。

是呀，自己帮史蒂夫治好了病，史蒂夫又帮自己治好了病，没有什么别的事情要做了，他走了也是应该。

巴基沮丧的垂着圆乎乎的小脑袋坐在台阶上，可是自己还没来得及和他道谢，而且说不清来由的，心里就像吃了涩果子的一样难受。

不值钱的金豆豆掉下来的前一秒，巴基小小的身躯被一片宽厚的温暖包裹住了，令人舒适的温度让小熊暂且把泪珠留在了眼眶里。

“嘿，你睡醒啦？”熟悉的声音在头顶想起，是史蒂夫，“趁着你睡着，我回住处拿了些吃的用的，平时不怎么住这里，刚才给你做吃的的时候才发现什么都没有，我……”“我以为你走了。”怀里闷闷的一句话突然打断了史蒂夫，小熊奶里奶气的声音让史蒂夫心里直痒痒，“我还以为你都不向我告别，就直接走了。”

史蒂夫哑然失笑，怪不得刚回来看到他的宝贝小熊坐在台阶上闷闷不乐，连头上的呆毛仿佛都在控诉着史蒂夫拔屌就走的冷漠无情，“傻瓜，这是我家，我走去哪里？”

巴基听闻这句话脸都红了，没想到史蒂夫是这样的狮！虽然自己救了他，可史蒂夫也救了自己，明明就是…就是扯平了！现在却来和他说什么这也是他的家，摆明了不就是说喜欢自己……小熊的脑袋晕晕乎乎，对上史蒂夫那双清澈的眸子，巴基的脑袋仿佛突然短了路，“我…我也喜欢你。”

人家可是威风凛凛的大狮子，还长的怪好看的，给自己告白，作为有礼貌的小熊，一定要有所回应。

史蒂夫被巴基突如其来的告白打了一个措手不及，甚至来不得细想这个也字是什么意思。自己本来是想趁着巴基还在熟睡，赶紧回家拿上珍藏的最甜最新鲜的果子好给巴基做蜂蜜水果串，好哄着给小熊赔罪，如果进展顺利，再把自己对巴基心里爱慕的小想法鼓起勇气说说……没想到巴基先他一步，还这么直白，这么有勇气，史蒂夫心里的公狮毛都一下变得有点暗，还好巴基不知道自己这么胆小。

史蒂夫把排练了一路的告白鼓鼓囊囊的藏在心里，他吻着怀里小熊软软的头毛，脸上展露一个温柔的笑容。

没关系，他们的日子才刚开始，这些话他想说一辈子。

END


	2. 番外

转眼巴基离开族群已经两月有余。

小白眼熊，熊掌硬了就不知道回家看看哥哥了，朗姆洛一边收拾着慢慢都是给巴基带的零食的小包裹，一边在心里打着这只小熊的软屁股。

其实是一狮一熊历经一个月的发情期让他们俩谁都下不了床。

等郎姆洛到了巴基的独具所时天已经蒙蒙黑了，门上一层的灰尘和根本没人住过的样子让朗姆洛有种不详的预感。

吱呀——朗姆洛推开了门，扑面而来的尘土味让他不禁打了个喷嚏，自己给小熊精心准备的一罐罐上好的蜂蜜老老实实的呆在架子上，顶上蒙着一层厚厚的灰。

朗姆洛登时要哭了，老子恁大一个崽去哪了！！！！！

正当朗姆洛要发挥家族优势掉下不要钱的金豆豆时，背后一个熟悉的声音响起。

“朗姆洛！你怎么来啦！”

是巴基！是他的宝贝小熊 ！朗姆洛很没出息的一把抱住了软乎乎的小孩在他身上抹起了眼泪。抱的时间越久，朗姆洛越觉得自己身上快被一道火辣辣的目光给穿透了，他身子一僵，松开了巴基，这才发现巴基旁边还跟着一个人。

朗姆洛扭头打量起巴基身边的这个陌生男人，光裸的上身大胆显露着两块鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌，金棕色胡子覆盖了男人的一半脸，英俊脸上那双湛蓝的眸子正敌视的注视着自己，一只胳膊还不知羞耻的宣示主权般的搂着他的巴基！两个月没见，巴基的头发有点长长了，发梢总是有一搭没一搭的扫过胖鼓鼓的脸颊，“朗姆洛，这是史蒂夫，他是狮人部落的！”巴基的奶音让朗姆洛有点回过神来了。

不对！巴基身上有发情的味道！

朗姆洛警惕的一把把小熊拉回自己身后，向史蒂夫质问道，“你对他做了什么！”

史蒂夫心里不爽，十分不爽。

这个什么狗屁朗姆洛是谁，巴基的前男友吗，他的右手还摸了巴基的手腕，一会直接打折好了。

他心里不爽，嘴上自然也没好话，“做了什么？你该问有什么还没做。”

朗姆洛惊呆了，朗姆洛心里流泪了，才两个月，巴基就被别人吃干抹净了？！

仿佛是感到了小屋里气氛的僵持，小熊忙从朗姆洛的背后钻了出来，讨好似地扯扯两人的手，“朗姆洛朗姆洛，我那次找独居所的时候走错了路，不小心进了史蒂夫的家，史蒂夫，是好人，他这一个月都在帮我解毒，要不是他我可能早就死了。”小熊满满温柔的目光望向史蒂夫，“史蒂夫，这是朗姆洛，我的堂哥，他也是个好人，你别怕。”

史蒂夫·老实人·罗杰斯老脸一红，原来是娘家人。

听到解毒两个字史蒂夫心虚的摸摸鼻子。

对的，他妈的解毒，自己就用这么不要脸的借口哄着小熊和自己不知羞耻的交配了一个月。

不是自己不想说，忙着.......忙着干活呢，没空，对没空......

朗姆洛狐疑的看着史蒂夫，总觉得的史蒂夫不是什么好狮，没等发出疑问，朗姆洛一个激灵倒在了地上。

两个月没住的小草房早就成了一窝小蛇的家，虽然毒性没有很强，但也足以让朗姆洛失去意识一段时间了。

蛇：它们是谁，为什么在我家，咬哪个好呢，大胡子的那个太凶不敢咬，长头发那个看起来好可爱呜呜呜不舍得咬，算了，咬这个黑头发的吧，看着好欺负。

巴基被突如其来的变故惊呆了，一双绿色的大眼睛无助的看着史蒂夫。

朗姆洛中毒了，虽然自己只想和史蒂夫做那种事，但朗姆洛是自己的哥哥，自己不能看着他死在眼前，而且史蒂夫帮郎姆洛解毒的场景让小包子不禁浑身打了个激灵。

算了，为了朗姆洛的命，自己愿意牺牲一次。

史蒂夫在发现朗姆洛中毒的一瞬间心里就飘过一个不好的念头，旁边小熊笨拙脱裤子的举动更加印证了他的想法。

“等一下！！！！巴基！！！！”

看来今晚是时候把解毒的意义告诉这只傻乎乎的小熊了。


End file.
